


We Made Him Worse

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Make David more annoying, The worst mistake these three could do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Nikki sends David to "Making Xtreme Counselors" in an attempt to leave the camp, only to find it's a Convention for Counselors to share ideas and David makes a friend he stays in contact with.
Relationships: Max & Science Camp Neil & Nikki (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 1





	We Made Him Worse

Nikki fiendishly chuckled with Niel and Max.

"Okay, what the fuck do you keep doing that laugh for, Nikki?" Max interrupted. "I'm getting sick of it!"

"Well, there's something nearby that Erid told me about-"

"Erid? How do you already know her?"

"I think she's taking a liking to me. Anyways, we're getting David out of the camp tomorrow for something called 'Making Xtreme Counselors!' I think it's a torture game show."

"Never heard of it." Niel sounded skeptical.

"But David at the very least will be leaving camp, we'll sneak in and we'll get out of this fucking nightmare of a place!" Max cheered. "Let's sneak into the car and wait."


End file.
